Our disney adventure restored!
by Sandrastar1
Summary: skylar and alexandra visit my favorite movies with the asistNCE of 2 magical necklaces( this is being restored. i accidently
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone, and welcome to Our Disney Adventure.

OK disclaimer time: i do not own any Disney movies Disney Pixar does.

i only own Alexandra and her twin sister skylar.

Skylar is the smart older sister.

Alexandra is the youngest with average intelligence but is loyal.

they are step sisters but see themselves are equals.

Their favorite movies are finding Nemo, Planes, Planes Fire and Rescue, Zootopia , and Finding Dory.

However, if you think I shouldn't have the sisters visit the movies Planes, Planes Fire and Rescue, Zootopia please tell me why.

However I am in need of advice of what part of the movies the girls should appear in.

And would also like suggestions of how they got the necklaces.

Your opinion can help me start this story.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy you cheated

A black haired girl with glasses pointed accusingly at a curly haired girl. I was about to win when you covered my eyes you little cheeter!

Nope I won fair and square now do you wanna spend our summer arguing or having fun.

Alright I see your point sandy. Alright go get the mail so I can choose a video.

Smiley Alexandra went to out to get the mail. As she went inside she saw something on the counter.

Huh. That wasn't there before. She picked up the two items. Wow ! Disney necklaces! Whered they come from?

Quickly she went to the bedroom she shared with skylar.

Hey sky. Look what I found on the counter.

The older girl looked up and gasped. No way. Mom mustv'e left this for us . lets put them on.

Canyou help me

Sure sandy just stay still and….. got it.

Wow Alexandra breathed we look great. Almost like Disney adventurers!

Speaking of adventures I need your oppinon on which movie.

Ok what do we have?

We got Mulan… zootopia, planes, planes fire and rescue, finding nemo or we could go to theaters to see finding dory.. or we couldn watch frozen or tangled

Not Mulan. I'm not to big on the movie anymore.

Same here sis. Zootopiaa or dory or nemo?

Hmmm… Zootopia.

Ahhh. That was great. Sky I feel a bit sleepy though.

Same here yawn sandy. Might be cause of the excitement from the …

Lets take a nap sky.

Yawn good idea.

So the sisters curled up in a ball. And slept.

Yawn oh that was some nap. Skylar yawned. Alexandra? She smiled sleep lil dreamer.

Alexandra groaned and yawned. Man I was sleepy.

Skylar looked ar the tv and saw the words the adventure will begin… soon.

What does that mean sky?

Probably a commercial sis.

Suddenly their necklaces glowed

Sis your necklaaace is glowing

So is yours

Suddenly a voice asked wanna go on adventure in your favorite Disney movies. Both girls nodded.

a portal suddenly appeared.

Woah! Sandy did you see that ?

Our necklaces made a portal. Cool cmon lets go

Are you sure it's a good idea?

Come on wheres your sense of adventure? Lets go theres a world outside your books that is going on.

Lost my sense of adventure when I turned 12 and became a nerd the sister muttered.

Allright fine .

Here we go! The girls steped into the portal.

Wah! We-we're falling!

Sandy!

Sky!

Then a voice said your adventure begins.

Sky look Disney characters from our favorite movie.

Suddenly before there eyes they saw…

Hey look sandy

Omg skylar I think we're actually gonna visit our favorite movies just like our dream.

Hang on sandy I think we're coming to our firdt world

The girls reached their first world and fell through the portal.

Please r & r

where do you think they went to in zootopia where judy and nick met a second time or the rainforest district


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandra pov:

I looked around and saw we were in a city not too far away i saw an anamorphic fox pushing a pink baby stroller

Skylar, I know where we are. We're in Zootopia.

Which scene sandy?

Uh.. the uh, scene when judy encounters nick a second time she should be appearing….

Hi! Hello! Judy greeted Nick, It's me again.

Now. I weakly finnish(I hate when that stuff happens)

Hey, it's Officer Toot-toot! Nick teased, still walking. I sniggered.

Shhhhhhhh! Sandy! Skylar hushed me then she motioned me to follow her. We walked quietly to judy and nick.

Ha ha ho... No. Actually, it's Officer Hopps and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case.

What happened, meter maid? Did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me. I giggled nick's sarcasam is so funny to me.

Judy drove her mobile in front of Nick to block his way.

Ooh that was a good move I thought.

Hey, Carrots, you're gonna wake the baby. I gotta get to work. Nick excused himself

If that's a baby fox then im a mongoose I whispered to skylar who sighed at me.

This is important, sir. I think your ten dollars with the pawpsicles can wait.

Ha, I make two hundred bucks a day, Fluff. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve." Nick scoffed, "And time is money. So Hop along.

Please, just look at the picture. Judy pleads holding a picture of Mr. Otterton, holding a pawpsicle. "You sold Mr. Otterton a pawpsicle, right? Do you know him?

"I know everybody." Nick confessed. "And I also know that somewhere, there is a toy store missing its stuffed animal. So why don't you get back to your box?"

Ooh burn

Fine. Then we'll have to do this the hard way. A clanging sound was heard.

Oooh burn back

Did you just boot my srollerr?

Nicholas Wilde, you're under arrest!" Judy announced in a serious look.

For what? Hwurting your feewings?" Nick mocked in a baby voice

For not cooperating with a cop I blurted . oopps . my sis gave a glare I wished I could shrink.

What are you judy said I've never seen creature like you before

We are humans we…

I cut her off. I can handle this sis. I turned toward the two animals Hello I'm Alexandra. Sandy to my pals and the smarty pants here is my sister skylar aka skye. And we won't hurt you. We're from another world. And we want to help you with the case officer hopps.

Really judy asked shocked.

Absolutely. I smiled

Anyway, The real reason you're arrested for senor wilde is … skylar began in her Spanish accented voice. Show off I thought.

"Felony tax evasion. Judy said

Yeah... two hundred dollars a day, three hundred and sixty-five days a year since you were twelve, that's two decades, so times twenty which is... one million four hundred sixty thousand - I think, I mean I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported, let me see here, zero. Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time.

Well it's my word against yours. The fox crossed his arms. I sniggered oh I don't think so Nicholas I smirked.

Judy took out a carrot pen, and presses the button, playing Nick's voice, _"Two hundred bucks a day, Fluff. Three hundred and sixty-five days a year since I was twelve."_

Actually, it's your word against yours. Judy smirked. And if you want this pen, you're going to help us find this poor missing otter I said ,

or the only place you'll be selling pawpsicles is the prison cafeteria. It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Judy said

Ooooooooooooooooooohhh burrrrrrrrn!

Finnick opens the stroller hood, and laughs, They hustled you good! You're a cop now, Nick! You're gonna need one of these." Finnick puts a sticker badge on Nick's shirt, and walks away while laughing, "Have fun working with the fuzz and humans!

Skylar and I also laughed

Judy glared at Nick, and demanded him, "Start talking!"

Nick sighed and confessed, "I don't know where he is, I only saw where he went."

"Great! Let's go!" Judy hops on her mobile enthusiastically,. "It's not exactly a place for a cute little bunny." Nick smiled.

"Don't call me cute! Get in the car!" Judy demanded.

"Okay, you're the boss."

we'll walk skylar said "Whatever you say, girls." Nick said


	4. i hate foxes

Skylar:

Ok I said we'll stay outside while you too get the info I said

B oth sandy and I kndew what would happen and didn't ant to interfere.

We watched as they went inside.

Taking the opportunity to rest we did so.

We woke up A few minutes latter When they came out . "Well, I had a ball. You're welcome for the clue, and seeing as any moron can run a plate, I will take that pen and bid you, two, adieu."

"The plate. I can't run a plate, ooh... I'm not in the system yet." Judy exclaimed frustratingly.

Aww man sandy moaned I forgot about that.

"Give me the pen, please..." Nick requested.

No I angrily said not just yet buster!

"What was it you said? 'Any moron could run a plate'? Gosh, if only there were a moron around who were up to the task i smirked .

Good one sis sandy laughed

Girls, I did what you asked. You can't keep me on the hook forever.

"Not forever. I only have 36 hours left to solve this case." The bunny cop said. "So can you run the plate or not?"

"Actually, I just remembered, I have a pal at the DMV. " Nick said.

Oh joy I thought oh well…

Well here we are aid nick as Judy parked her mobile in the parking lot, she and nick w ent inside and again sandy and I waited outside since we knew this would take a while.. Lets rest while we can. I said to sandy.

Good idea.

So we both took a nap.

IT'S NIGHT?! judy yelled at that we woke up.

Im awake sandy yelled startled.

I groaned judy did you have to be so loud.

Judy shook the lock that locks the wire fence gate with chains together, meaning it was closed, "Closed! Great." She snapped.

"Hm. And I will betcha you don't have a warrant to get in." Nick said sarcastically, and puts his paws behind his back. "Darn it. It's a bummer!"

I really hate foxes I thought wanting to strangle and pummel nick.

"You wasted the day on purpose! Judy shouted accusingly.

Yeh you big yelled.

" I have a fake badge. I would never impede your pretend investigation!" Nick said.

It's not a 'pretend investigation', Nick, I'm sure of it. " i said polices are very serious, and they never do pretend investigation.

"Look, see? See him? This otter is missing.

"Well then they should've gotten a real cop to find him." Nick mocked.

You shut up sandy screamed.

What is your problem? I yellled at nick along with judy who glared at Nick Does seeing me fail somehow make you feel better about your own sad, miserable life?

It does. One hundred percent." Nick answered. "Now, since you're sans warrant, I guess we're done?

Youre despicable I hissed

"Fine. We are done." Judy pulled the carrot from her pocket, and gave it to Nick. "Here's your pen.

Jerk sandy said blowing a raspberry at nick.

Nick was about to take the pen, but Judy throws it to the other side of the wire fence.

Nick sighed at this, "First off, you throw like a bunny, Second, you three are very sore losers. See you later, loosers. So sad this is over. I wish I could've helped more!" He climbed up the fence until he reached the other side to get the pen, but we were already there first.

"The thing is," Judy smiled as she grabbed the carrot pen. "You don't need a warrant if you have probably cause, and I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence."

"And if you can climb a fence perfectly you can continue on which we can " I added. "So you're helping plenty! Come on!"

checkmate fox!


	5. of ice and savage jaguars

2-9-T-H-D-0-3... This is it!"

That was quick judy sandy said.

Nick opens the second car door of the front, while Judy opens the driver's car door.

When Judy searches for clues, using her cellphone as a flashlight, she saw a white fur on the car floor. Polar bear fur.

Nick nodded as he opens the storage compartment, and he was shock of what he found inside, "Oh my God!" he gasped.

"What, what?" Judy asked.

Is it a weapon I asked.

Or a clue I asked interested.

Nick pulled out CDs from the compartment, and smiled, "The velvety pipes of Jerry Vole."

Judy rolled her eyes, while sandy let out a small laughter.

Seriously I said angrily I am not interested in cds put those away now! . Nick puts the CDs back in the storage compartment, moments latter he called , Girls? If your otter was here, he had a very bad day."

Did you find…. Omg I gasped. The back seat was torn.

sandy gasped, , and said, Yeah no kidding

Judy uses her cellphone to see the cars seats, full of claw marks, "Those are... Claw marks. You ever seen anything like this?" she us.

No." Nick replied.

mmmm… they look familiar I muttered.

"What do you think happened?

An attack I guess sandy said.

"I know whose car this is, we gotta go!" nick yelled

What? Whose car is it? we asked.

The most feared crime boss in Tundratown. They call him Mr. Big, and he does not like me." The fox explains, still in panic, "So we gotta go!"

Abandon car sandy whispered and we hid.

And as we knew both got in trouble so we decided to follow the car to help. Since I forgot about this part.

We quickly put on black cloaks to blend in with the night. We jogged after the car

When the car arrives at Mr. Big's mansion, the polar bears push Judy, Nick, and Aggie to Mr. Big's office.

Aww man.

Latter on We were happy to see them come out alright cause anylonger and sandy would've bust the door down.

Alexandra's pov:

This is it judy said the Rainforest District, At mancha's house Judy pushes a button to ring a door bell, and called, "Mr. Manchas? Judy Hopps, ZPD. We just wanna know what happened to Emmitt Otterton."

"You should be asking what happened to me." Manchas opened the door, and showed his right eye has a scratch.

Om my gosh are you ok mr. manchas I asked concerned. "Woah. A teensy otter did that?" Nick asked.

"What happened?" Judy asked.

"He was an animal. Down on all fours. Likme an animal He was a savage!"

There was no warning. He just kept yelling about the Night Howlers. Over and over Manchas yelled.

"So, you know about the Night Howlers too?" Nick started, "Good, good. Because the Night Howlers are exactly what we are here to talk about, right?

"Yep. So, uh, you just open the door and tell us what you know, and we will tell you what we know. Okay?" I said

"Okay," Manchas said as he closes the door.

"Clever fox." Judy commented at Nick.

Suddenly, we heard noises from inside Manchas's house.

"Mr. Manchas?" Judy opened the door to see if Manchas is okay.

"Buddy?" Nick also checked the jaguar out.

I gulped skylar I don't like the sound of that

Me too

But when we went to check Manchas, he was savage .

"Run. Run!" Judy shouted as they three run away, and the jaguar chases them.

I have to confess I screamed and I think skye did too.

"What is wrong with him?!" Nick shouted as they ran out on the bridge.

"I don't know!" Judy answered.

He's gone savage skylar yelled., we jumped off the bridge, and landed safely on a large branch then

we squeezed in a log, while trying to crawl out of it away from the savage Manchas.

Judy reached out her police radio, and called, "Officer Hopps to Dispatch! CLAWHAUSER! Clawhauser, listen to me, we have a 10-91! Jaguar gone savage! Vine and Tudjunga!"

"It's Tujunga!" Nick corrected her.

"Okay, we're sending backup." Clawhauser said through the walkie talkie. Then Nick quickly grabbed Judy, making the bunny dropped her radio.

Judy pointed a gondola, "There! Head to the sky-trams!"

Nick and sandy reached the gondola first, leaving Judy and skye behind. While running, Judy and skylR triED to avoid to be caught by a savage jaguar, but JUDY slip, and nearly falls at the edge of the bridge.

"Get in! Carrots?" Nick said as he opens the gondola door, but the two notice the Judy hangs herself at the edge of the bridge. Ill help judy sandy go with nick

But i… I didn't want to leave my sissy behind. What if savage msanchasa killed her

"Go!" Judy shouted.

Aww shoot ! The gondola already moved before Nick and i got in, being trapped by the jaguar. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Nick do something I wailed.

"Buddy!" Nick tried to reason with the savage Manchas, Two predators to another...

Manchas lunged

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

But suddenly never reached us and fell down. he was chained to the pole by Judy.

Gogogogo I ushered nick.

Now I can tell you're a little tense, so we're just gonna give you a little personal space!

As far as possible I yelled

Manchas nearly attacked us , making us run towards Judy and skye, jump off the bridge. Judy quickly grabbed the vine with her one paw, and grabbed Nick's paw with her other one. Nick grabs skyes hand and she grabbed mine

"Rabbit, whatever you do, do not let go!" Nick said fearfully, while holding Judy's paw tightly.

Judy saw something, making her think that it's a safe place to escape, "I'm gonna let go!"

"What?!" Nick shouted . nooo I shrieked don't let go.

"One… two… " Judy lets go off the vine, releasing us into the air aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Me and skylar cried

and we landed on some tangled vines.

Carrots, you saved my life!" Nick gasped in disbelief.

"Well, that's what we do here at the ZPD-" Judy explained, but she was cut off when the vines were cut we fell and nearly hit the ground. Luckily the vines tied us together, and we hung upside down.

Just then, the other police officers of the ZPD arrive.

"Well this should be good." Chief Bogo said as he crossed his arms.

I finally passed out.


	6. bonding and info

Skylars pov

Are you kidding me I screeched the jaguar's gone but how we had him chained to the freaking pole!

Judy ran towards bogo. Sir, I'm not the only one who saw him." Then, she called companions, Nick! Sandy skylar !

We took a step forward

Its true I said.

"You think I'm going to believe a fox and these strange creature?" Bogo scoffed.

How prejudice I thought

"Actually, we're 0 human from another world.

I said angrily

Yes and Well they were key witnesses and I... judy began

"Two days to find the otter, or you quit. That was the deal." Chief Bogo cut her off before holding a hoof out to her. "Badge.

That's not fair sandy whispered

"Badge!" Bogo bellowed,.

Judy was about to surrender her badge when we suddenly said no

"What did you say" Bogo demanded.

"Sorry, what we said was no with a captal N-O judy will not be giving you that badge. Sandy said

"Look, you gave her a... a clown vest, and a three-wheeled joke-mobile, and two days to solve a case you guys haven't cracked in two weeks"Yeah, it's no wonder she needed to get help from a fox and two humans. Nick said

Yeah that's right i added, "None of you guys were gonna help her, were you?"

Nick cut him off Bogo before he spoke, "Here's the thing, chief. You gave her the 48 hours, so technically we still have Ten left to find Mr. Otterton, and that is exactly what we're gonna doSo, if you'll excuse us, we have a very big lead to follow, and a case to crack. Good day to you, sir." we saluted as me and Nick walk away to the approaching gondola.

Judy was about to speak to Bogo, but she chose to follow us to the gondola.

When they reached the gondola, Nick opened the gondola door for Judy, and let her go in first, followed by us girls , and Nick enters, then shuts the door when the gondola starts to move.

. "Thank you. all of you." Judy said softly to us.

"Never let 'em see that they get to you." Nick said

"So... things do get to you?" Judy asked.

"I mean, not anymore, but I was small and emotionally unbalanced like both of you once." Nick

"Har har." Judy and I sarcasticly laugh

"No, it's true." Nick glanced at us, "I think I was eight or maybe nine, and all I wanted to do was join the Junior Ranger Scouts."

I learnt two things that day. One: I was never gonna let anyone see that they got to me."

And two? sandy asked

If the world's only gonna see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, there's no point in trying to be anything else."

"Nick, you are so much more than that." Judy said comfortingly.

Well for us things do get to us but well we got each other and we help one another through tough times. I informed them.

sandy smiled tiredly and leaned against me.

"Boy, look at that traffic down there. How about we go up to chuk in traffic central. chuk, how're things looking on the jam-cams? Nick then relized something. Jam-cams! He murmured

"Nick, I'm glad you told me." Judy said.

There are cameras everywhere, all over the canopy!" Nick said "Whatever happened to the jaguar..."

"The traffic cameras would have caught it!" Judy finished

"Bingo!" Nick exclaimed.

That's it I yelled. That's howwe can continue lets …

"However, if you didn't have it access to the system before, I doubt Chief Buffalo-Butt is gonna let you into now..." Nick reminded.

I slumpedshoot I forgot about that.

"No...", "But I have a friend at City Hall who might!" judy said

We arrived in town hal and saw poor bellwether piking up her papers she dropped.

Bellwether we need your help its urgent I pleaded

Moments latter Bellwether was typing something in her computer, we were standing behind her.

"We just need to get into the traffic cam database." Judy said to Bellwether.

While Bellwether typed, Nick plays the sheep's wool, "So fluffy! Sheep never let me get this close."

"You can't just touch a sheep's wool!" Judy scolded.

"It's like cotton candy!" Nick whispered.

"Stop it!" Judy demanded

"Where to?" Bellwether asked

"Uh, Rainforest District. Vine and Tujunga." Judy replied,.

Finally you said it right sandy said.

"There! Traffic cams for the whole city." Bellwether said as the computer showed the map of the Rainforest district, with the locations of the cameras. "Well this is so exciting, actually. I mean, you know, I never get to do anything this important."

"But you're the assistant mayor of Zootopia." Sandy smiled, "judy told us all about you on the way here."

"Oh, I'm more of a glorified secretary. I think Mayor Lionheart just wanted the sheep vote. But he did give me that nice mug." The sheep showed the mug Feels good to be appreciated." That was thoughtful sandy said.

Suddenly, Mayor Lionheart called "Smellwether!"

Sandy sniggered. Smellwether? I admit I gave a little giggle. It was pretty funny.

"Ah, that's a fun little name he likes to use." Bellwether told us "I called him Lionfart once, he did not care for that, let me tell you, it was not a good day for me..." Then she pushes the button on the intercom to answer, "Yes, sir?"

"I thought you were going to cancel my afternoon!"

"Oh, dear. I'd better go." Bellwether excused herself "It was really nice for me to be..." "While we're young, Smellwether!"

Bellwether quickly left

"You think when she goes to sleep, she counts herself?" Nick asked sarcastically. Sandy laughed til she hiccupped.

"Shush." Judy hushed sandy as she searches for Tujunga in the computer, "We're in."The computers showed the scene with the savage jaguar.

Moments latter we saw a car pull up.

"Who are these guys?" Judy gets suspicious.

"Ugh. Timberwolves. I said Look at these dum-dums." Nick groaned in disgust.

one of the wolves shoots a net all over Manchas.

Judy and sandy gasped as Nick said, "Bet ya a nickel one of them's gonna howl." Then the Timberwolves started to howl. "And there it is" Nick said. "I mean, what is it with wolves and the howling?"

"Howlers!" Judy thought, "Night Howlers! That's what Manchas was afraid of, wolves! The wolves are the Night Howlers! If they took Manchas..."

"I bet they took Otterton too!" nick yelled

"All we gotta do is find out where they went." Judy said as she changed the view to follow the car, until it disappeared Wait, where'd they go?"

Nick puts Judy's paw aside, and typed on the computer, a, "You know, if I wanted to avoid surveillance because I was doing something illegal, which I never have, I rolled my eyes at that

Riiiiight sandy said

I would use the maintenance tunnel 6B. Which would put them out..." "Right there."

"Well, well, well, look at you, junior detective! judy exclaimed.

"You know, I think you'd actually make a pretty good cop."

"Ugh. How dare you." Nick smiled as he continued changing the video to follow the Timberwolves' car, "Acacia Alley, Ficus Underpass, South Canyon..."

" , they're heading out of town." Judy said, "Where does that road go?

Why do I get the feeling were gonna find out I moaned.+


	7. success

Sandys pov

We arrived at Cliffside Asylum, where we saw two Timberwolves guarding the entrance. This is gonna be tough. While hiding, Nick made hand gestures to us, which we didn't understand then ran to the other side of the guard house.

When Nick reached the other side of the guard houseone of the Timberwolves sniffs Aww shoot

Before the white wolf reaches Nick behind the other side of the guard house Judy made a howl to distract the wolf, and the wolf howl in respond.

"Gary, quit it," The black Timberwolf whispered, "You're gonna start a howl!"

"I didn't start it!" The white Timberwolf said.

Judy made a howl again followed by my howl, making all Timberwolves howl.

Once all the wolves are distracted, now was our chance to run to the other side of the building.

When we made it to safety, Nick smiled at Judy, and said, "You are a clever bunny."

We finally made it inside the building in a sewer drain ffor some reason when we approached the drain we some how shrank but when we got out we assumed normal size.

Lets have a little light I said

Judy used her cell phone as a flashlight while I used used my flash light to look around . we saw that the room is full of hospital beds.

"It looks like this was a hospital." Judy said Nick drags Judy near the door, "You know, after you. You're the cop."

Chicken I muttered. We enteredone at a time one peeking on top of another .

Judy glared at Nick as she switched off her cell phone light, and opened the door.

When she opened it, one by one we entered

"Okay, all clear." Nick said we looked around and saw saw some hospital equipments.

"All this equipment is brand new." Judy murmured

"Carrots." Nick called Judy as hepointed to he floor with claw marks.

What is it judy asked what are those she asked seeing marks on the floor.

huge claw marks, I whimppered

Suddenly, a tiger pounces against the glass, scaring Nick and me senseless, I screamed and hid behind skylar.

nick ran behind Judy.

You ok sis?

Yeah I said thank goodness it was dark or they would've seen I was blushing embaressedly. That tiger startled me.

Nick looked at me. Are you ok Sands?

Yeah, I I'll be alright I said the stopped Sands? I asked

Sorry slip of the tounge…

No no its ok I actualy like it.

Really?

Yeah. It sounds pretty cool.

Judy points her cell phone through the hall with kennels.

we looked at each kennel where savage animal were kept inside. One of them was Mr. Manchas.

Skylar looked at him sadly

Mr. Manchas? Manchas growled at her. I pulled skylar along

Judy nick I gasped look there in that kennel!

Then, on the next kennel, they saw Mr. Otterton still gone savage.

Judy and nick looked inside"It's him you found him found our otter." Judy exclaimed the turned her focus to the otter. "Mr. Otterton, my name is Officer Judy Hopps. Your wife sent me to find you. We're gonna get you out of here..."

the otter pounced against the glass

Or not! Nick said, "Guess he's in no rush to get home to the missus."

He looks as though he's a wild animal skylar said sadly

You ok judy asked. Nick gently rubbed her shoulder. It's gonna be ok sky girl

Skylar smiled. I like that nickname.

I gently held her hand erning a smile.

When Judy got up, she counts a number of kennels with savage animals, "Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen... Not including Manchas, it's... It's fourteen." Then she turned to us , "Chief Bogo handed out fourteen missing mammal files. They're all here! All the missing mammals are right here!"

We found all 14 that should prove that you are capable of solving big cases. I whooped.

Suddenly, we heard someone enter a code to open the door, someone's coming everyone quick hide my sister said. Before the door open wide, we quickly hid inside an empty kennel.

Just then, Mayor Lionheart and Dr. Madge Honey Badger entered the room.

"Enough! I don't want excuses, Doctor, I want answers .

"Mayor Lionheart, please. We're doing everything we can."

While they were talking, Judy used her cell phone to record Lionheart as evidence.

Oh Really? 'Cause I've got a dozen-and-a-half animals here who've gone off the rails crazy, and you can't tell me why! Now I'd call that awfully far from doing everything!"Mayor Lionheart yelled

"Sir, it may be time to consider their biology."

"What? What do you mean 'biology'?"

"The only animals going savage are predators. We cannot keep it a secret, we need to come forward."

"Hm, great idea. Tell the public. And how do you think they're gonna feel about their Mayor, who is a lion?! I'll be ruined!" lionheart yelled

"Well what does Chief Bogo say?"

"Chief Bogo doesn't know. And we are going to keep it that way."

Suddenly, Judy's phone rang when she received an inconvenient call from her parents.

You didn't silence your phone I hissed are you kiddin me judy I hissed.

"Someone's here!"

"Sir, you need to go. Now." Dr. Madge guided the mayor out, then called the security, "Security, sweep the area!"

Busted!

When the alarm went off, the kennels automatically closed and Locked.

The securities are coming skylar yelled painckedly

We're trapped I yelled.

"Great! We're dead!" Nick yelledin defeat "That's it. I'm dead, you're dead, everybody's dead!"

Then, juddy noticed a toilet behind Nick, and has an idea, "Can you guys swim?"

"What? Can I swim? Yes, I can swim. Why?" Nick asked, crossing his arms.

Yes we can why i said

No way skylar yelled we can't fit

Just go I shoved her into the toilet to our surprise we all fit in. quickly I pulled the handle

Im not gonna enjoy this sis! I said

Just in time we went down

Woah!

we slid down the sewer pipe until we reach the end, falling down the waterfall.

Nick made it to the surface, he called, "Carrots? Hopps? Judy?! Sandy skye!

Judy skylar and I made it to the surface, then Judy still held her phone in a bag, and yelled, "We gotta tell Bogo!"

And lets not ever do that again I groaned.

I cant believe we actually fit skylar said amazed

The ZPD had surrounded the building of the Cliffside Asylum and arrested Lionheart and Dr. Madge.

"Mayor Lionheart, you have the right to remain silent." Judy said as she and Bogo dragged him out.

"You don't understand! I was trying to protect the city!" Lionheart explained.

"You were just trying to protect your job." I retorted

"No! Listen, we still don't know why this is happening, it could destroy Zootopia!"

Yeah sure it could one of the cops snorted.

You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you...

While the other police officers stared at Nick and me and sky, the fox shows his badge, which the cops didn't noticed it was fake, and walks away, wearing shades and drinks a cup of coffee.

Well sis not a bad night I said smugly.

No not bad at all.


	8. traitor!

The Next morning, at the ZPD station, reporters came to the station for a press conference about the missing mammals case .

Ladies and Gentlemammals," Chief Bogo started the press conference, "Fourteen mammals went missing, and all fourteen have been found by our newest recruit, who will speak to you in a moment."

Well at least he's giving you credit judy. That's good. Judy are you ok?

Judy nodded, then gets nervous as she bit her finger, and said, "I'm so nervous."

Don't be skylar. Speaking in public is very simple. said. Nick jumped in Okay. Press conference 101. You wanna look smart, answer their question with your own question and then answer that question. Like this," Then he turned as a reporter, "Excuse me, Officer Hopps, what can you tell us about the case? He then turned as judy Well, was this a tough case? Yes, yes it was.'"

"You guys should be up there with me." Judy said. "We did this together."

"Well, am I a cop? No, no I am not." Nick smiled, reminding Judy that he's not a cop, unlike her.

"Neither are we , Judy." I cut in, "Funny you should say that. Because, well, I've been thinking..." Judy pulled out two folded papers from her pocket. When she unfolded them, papers are revealed to be application letters of the ZPD, "It would be nice to have partners."

Thanks I said no offence but uh.. we're gonna have to decline skylar said.

Nick looked touched , that judy saw something beyond his species.

"Here, in case you need something to write with." Judy gave Nick her carrot pen we smiled at her.

"Officer Hopps! It's time." Bellwether called.

Judy gives two thumbs up for her friends before she goes to speak.

"And now, I'll turn things over to the officer who cracked the case." Chief Bogo announced, "Officer Judy Hopps."

When Judy hops on the stage, many reporters ask random questions. Then Judy points one of the reporters, "Uh, yes?"

"What can you tell us about the animals going savage?" The Beaver reporter asked.

"Well, the... the animals in question..." Judy answered nervously, then she turned us nick nodded at her and she continued, "Are they all different species? Yes, yes they are."

We smiled happily nodded as the fox starts to write on the application letter,

While nick was starting to sign his applications, we overheard of Judy speaking in the press conference, "It may have something to do with biology."

We froze.

"What do you mean by that?" One of the reporters asked.

"A biological component. You know, something in their DNA." Judy answered.

"In their DNA, can you elaborate on that please?" A deer reporter raised her hoof and requested.

"Yes. What I mean is, thousands of years ago, predators survived through their... aggressive hunting instinct. For whatever reason, they seem to be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways." Judy explained.

Skylar nodded stroking her chin. My jaw dropped. Did judy just…. I turned to nick. Nick I asked turning to him are you ok. Nick had an expression of horror on his face, almost as though he was experiencing pain. I looked at the screen where the pictures of savage predators were being muzzled, which reminded Nick of his childhood when he was muzzled. I felt hurt Judy had just stated that predators can go savage…. Wait humans are not exactly prey, since nothing hunts us. Skylar I said did you hear that.

Sure she said. Now shhh! Im trying to listen. I turned to nick.

"It is possible," Judy replied, "So we must be vigilant, and we at the ZPD are prepared and are here to protect you."

I can _**NOT**_ believe what I justherd she just labeled all predators including me and skylar as capable of becoming savage. I know Nick muttered.

More and more mammals keep asking questions to Judy.

"Will more mammals go savage?"

"What is being done to protect us?"

"Have you considered a mandatory quarantine on predators?"

When Bellwether saw this, she quickly hooped in to get Judy off, "Okay, thank you Officer Hopps, that's all the time we have. No more questions."

When the press conference is over, Judy asked Bellwether in worry, "Was I okay?"

"Oh, you did fine!" Bellwether smiled as Judy

She bounces around with a smile on her face skylar gave her a high five.

Traitors!

they headed towards us "That went so fast, I didn't get a chance to mention you two, or say anything about how we..."

"Oh, I think you said plenty." Nick said in a harsh tone as he held his paw up at her.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked

"'Clearly there's a biological component'? 'These predators may be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways'? Are you serious about this?" i crossed my arms.

Skye whats wrong with you I asked "I just stated the facts of the case." Judy explained, "I mean it's not like a bunny could go savage."

"Right, but a fox could? Huh?" Nick asked

"And a human too?" I sneered added.

"guys stop it. Skylar said whats the matter with you Alexandra.

You're not like them guys ." Judy said in reasonable tone.

"Oh there's a 'them' now?" I glared at Judy.

"You know what I mean." Judy groaned, "You're not that kind of predator.

"The kind that needs to be muzzled?! The kind that makes you think you need to carry around fox repellent?" Nick pointed the fox repellent in Judy's pocket, "Yeah, don't think I didn't notice that little item the first time we met."

Judy looked down to her hip in shame as she forgotten that she had that on her the whole time.

I turned to skylar. And you you just standing there listening to her label you, me and nick ….

Alexandra she was jst stating the facts.

Don't you dare defend her skylor Montgomery I yelled

I glared at judy Tell us the truth Hopps are you afraid of us?"

"Do you think we might go nuts?" Nick asked furiously, "Do you think we might go savage? Do you think I might try to...eat you?!" He snarled.

Judy flinched back, reaching over to her repellent to her belt as she shows fear in her eyes and start breathing heavily after her total fright she had with Nick.

"I knew it." Nick was eyeing it with sadness, I glared at my sister on what we saw on how Judy reacted towards Nick as a predator, means the bunny was afraid of predators, especially to Nick and them .

As Judy looked down at her own paw horrified as she begins to realize what she had did, .

"Just when I thought someone actually believed in me, huh? Probably best if you don't have a predator as a partner." Nick sneered as he shove the application into her face as he storms out.

How ridiculous would that be?" Nick threw the application angrily to Judy

Come on nick lets get out of here before I hurt them. We went out.

"No, Nick! alevandra! Skylar and Judy rushed after her two friends but she was blocked by a crowed of news reporters. Skylar went past the reporters.

Alexandra nick wait

Go away skylar. I don't want any excuses. You betrayed not only nick but also me. You never trusted me. You know what I want now? I wish that we were'nt sisters at all.

Sandy please skylar pleaded.

Goodbye, skylar, my Ex- sister.

SANDY!

Nick and I left I started crying

How sniff how could she do this to sob me.

Nick sighed come on you can stay with me.

I hiccupped I never want to see either traitor ever again


	9. forgivness and info

Weeks latter nick and I were lounging outside drinking lemonade

When I heard a pair of voices oh no the traitors found us I groaned

"Oh, guys ." Judy was thrilled to see him as she goes down to comfort him, "

Skylar raced to me Alexandra we were wrong about the night howlers

Judy continued Night Howlers aren't wolves, they're toxic flowers! I think someone is targeting predators on purpose and making them go savage."

Nick removes his sunglasses, and puts the smoothie down as he said, still angry, "Wow...Isn't that interesting." He turns and slowly walks away from her as he heads under the bridge. We were under the bridge we glared when we saw judy. I stuck my tounge at her. Yeah but what should we care traitors. But its uncommon back home traitors even you know that Montgomery. I sneered cruely.

Judy ears goes down, "Wait, please don't. I-I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you. I wouldn't forgive me either."

Please skylar pleaded hear us out

I stopped fine I'll give you 3 minutes. Nick lets hear them out. Nick stops walking, and we listened . "I was ignorant, and irresponsible and small-minded. But predators shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. I have to fix this. But I can't do it without you two.

Alexandra I- I was trying to figure everything out I didn't realy pay attention and I… skylar sniffed. I was small- minded and I didn't think things through. You were right. When judy labeled nick she also labeled me as well as you. I I'm sorry sob. But we shouldn't let a mistake separate us. Sister I need you to remind me of things llike this and I I ignored you and put you down. I-i-hic skylar began to sob. Please I'm sorry sis

And after we're done, you can hate me, and..." Judy starts to cry with skylar, And you can hatev me sis and I.. sob I won't blame you. Skylar sobbed

"That'll be fine, because I was a horrible friend, and I hurt you, and you... and you can walk away knowing that you were right all along - I really am just a dumb bunny."

I am a jerky dork! Skylar wILED

As Judy continues to cry, Nick secretly recorded their last lines with the carrot pen, and hits the button to play, "I really am just a dumb bunny." Judy lifted her head up as she see his arm rise up showing her pen as he plays the recording again."I really am just a dumb bunny." Followed by skylar's I am a jerky dork! sob

Nick turned to Judy, and said in softer tone, "Don't worry, carrots. We'll let you erase it...In 48 hours."

Judy still cries, but mixed with laughter and happiness when she was forgiven by her best friend.

"Alright, get in here." Nick opened his arms, and Judy placed her head on his chest as she continued to cry. They both hugged "Okay, oh you bunnies. you're so emotional. There we go, deep breath. When judy tried to reach the pen nick teased her playfully. Are you just trying to steal the pen? Is that what this is?" Judy slowly starts to laugh You are standing on my tail, though... Off, off!" Nick begged in a little pain.

I went to skylar. I smiled I forgive you dork. I was just so hurt I lashed out at you

You sniff had hiccup every right to yell. I forgive you sis

Thank friends

Friends

We both hugged.

I forgive you too judy I said

Thank you judy said hugging me.

No worries friends and sibblings do that they forgive eachother even after a fight or disagreement.

"Nick, thank you... for accepting my apology." The bunny wiped her tears away.

"like sands says its what friends do. Carrots.

Besides I said everyone deserves another chance. I said.

. Now let's go out there and finish cracking this case for real." Skylar said.

YEEEE_HAW! I whooped

SkylRS [pov

Judy was driving , back t the city sandy and nick had found something rather delicious.

"Ooh, I thought you guys only grew carrots!" Nick exclaimed as he eats a few berries.

"What's your plan?" Nick asked Judy.

"We are gonna follow the night howlers." Judy replied.

" how?" I questioned.

"Know this guy?" Judy asked Nick, showing us phone with a picture of a weasel.

Uh-huh," Nick nodded, "I told you, I know everybody!

"Well, well. Look who it is, the Duke of Boot leg." Nick said teasingly.

i sniggered. good one nick

What's it to you, Wilde? Shouldn't you be melting down a pawpsicle or something?" The weasel said to Nick, then he notices Judy, "Hey, if it isn't Flopsy the Copsy."

We both know those weren't moldy onions I caught you stealing." judy began they were night howler bulbs i said Judy crossed her arms, "What were you gonna do with those Night Howlers, Weselton?"

"It's Weaselton, Duke Weaselton," Duke corrected her, "And I ain't talking, Rabbit. And there ain't nothing you can do to make me." He throws a toothpick on Judy's face.

Judy, Nick, looked at each for having an idea.

Ooh this is gonna be good. I evily smirk

"Ice 'em!" Mr. Big commanded his polar bear to ice Duke,

"You dirty rat," Duke yelled as he struggled, "Why are you helping her? She's a cop!"

"And the godmother to my future granddaughter." Mr. Big added.

Then a pregnant Fru Fru appeared, and said, "I'm gonna name her Judy."

Awwwwww! Judy and sandy said

That's soo sweet I said

Mr. Big then ordered his servant, "Ice this weasel!"

Alright, alright, please, I'll talk, I'll talk. I stole those Night Howlers so I could sell 'em. They offered me what I couldn't refuse - money.

"And to whom did you sell them? Judy asked.

"A ram named Doug." Duke answered, "We got a drop spot underground. Just watch it. Doug is the opposite of friendly: he's unfriendly."

Were is the hide out I growled?


	10. the criminal and waiting for soon

No ones pov

Judy, Nick, and the sisters go to the closed train station Down there, they saw an abandoned subway train car.

Judy opens the window to get them in

There they are skylar whispered

"The weasel wasn't lying." Judy said.

"Yeah, it looks like old Doug's cornered the market on Night Howlers.

Suddenly, Doug appeared from the door, wearing a gas mask, and grabs a pot of Night Howlers, while the group hides They saw the ram, turning Night Howlers into a serum.

That looks like a small ball. Sandy said I thought serum was liquefied.

Shhh. That is possible.

Then, Doug's phone rang, and he answered, "You got Doug here. What's the mark? Cheetah in Sahara Square, got it." He loaded the serum in a dart gun, "Serious? Yeah, I know they're fast, I can hit 'em. Listen, I hit a tiny little otter through the open window of a moving car."

They group was shocked.

So he's been shooting the predators I said.

So that's how it happened skylar said I should have guessed.

"Yeah, I'll buzz you when it's done. Or you'll see it on the news, you know, whichever comes first." Doug placed the dart gun in a brief case.

Suddenly, someone knocks at the door, "Hey, Doug, open up! We've got your latte!"

"Alright, Woolter and Jesse are back so I'm leaving now." Doug said on the phone, and walked towards the door.

Judy comes out from her hiding place, and Nick exclaimed in fear,"Where are you going? Get back here! What are you doing, he's gonna see youWhat are you looking at? Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it! Carrots! Carrots!"

While Doug is talking to Woolter and Jesse, judy kicked Doug out of the car, closed the door locking it.

"What are you doing?!" Nick screamed You just trapped us in here!"

"We need to get this evidence to the ZPD." Judy said.

"Okay, great," Nick grabbed the brief case, where the dart gun is placed, "Here it is. Got it."

"No. All of it!" Judy ran to the control room of the car.

"Wait, what?" Nick exclaimed as they follow Judy to the control room.

Judy switches on anything to activate the train car.

"Great, you're a conductor now skylar and nick yelled "Hey, listen, it would take a miracle to get this rust bucket going. Nick said

When Judy stirred the wheel, the train car starts to move.

"Well. Hallelujah!" The fox exclaimed.

"We kinda got a situation at the lab..." "It just got worse!"

"Well, mission accomplished." I chuckled

Would it be childish to do a victory toot toot nick asked

"Alright. One toot toot." Judy looked at him as Nick pulled the chain to blow the horn, and

Whoo-Whoo sand cheered.

"Well, I can cross that off the bucket list." Nick rubbed his paws, but suddenly they heard a banging sound from the back.

"What the…" skylar and nick opened the door

Woolter ran towards the control room.

Shut the door nick quickly shut it shut it. Skylar shrieked.

Nick and sandy quickly close and lock the door before the ram got in.

Phew that should hold him for a bit skylar said

Thenthey heard another banging sound on the roof, "Maybe that's just hail?" Nick guessed.

"Impossible nick Hail doesn't fall in the tunnel, only from the sky!" skylar corrected him.

Jesse brooke the front door window to get in, only managing to get his head and hooves in

Nick and the girls tried to help Judy, but Jesse pushed them back. When they peak through the door, where Woolter was getting ready to run real fast to break in the doorOpen the door nick sandy yelled. Incoming! Nick and skylar yelled warning judy about the ram.

Woolter pass through the opening door, forcing Judy and Jesse out of the control room, but Judy fortunately managed to hang on to Woolter's horn.

"Carrots!" Nick cried.

Judy the girls exclaimed.

"Don't stop, keep going!" Judy commanded.

"No, no. Please stop!" Jesse begged as he continued to run.

"Do not stop this car! Judy comanded

Jesse leaned against the wall of the tunnel to avoid getting hit, but his shirt and wool of his belly were sheared by the side of the car when it passes by its speed.

Nice hair cut skylar teased she and Alexandra hi-fived

Woolter threws Judy off his horn up to to the roof of the car, then proceeded to punch the window to stop Nick from controlling the car.

When the subway train car was out from the tunnel, Judy saw another train, coming towards them. she saw a train track lever stick, which gaves her an idea.

"Speed up, Nick, speed up!" Judy said,

"There's another train coming!" skylar protested

"Trust me. Speed up!" Judy said again.

Nick turned the wheel to take the car in speed.

Hang on skylar wailed

Woolter turned around, "Stop the train!" he shouted while trying to unstuck himself.

But Judy interrupted the ram, and said, "Hey! Need some help?" She kicked Woolter off, and landed on the lever, changing the subway train car's direction, making it stumbled down due to the speed, dragging itself to another station, but causes sparks to ignite.

In the tunnel, the team saw the dead end of the tracks, "I think this is our stop!" Nick shouted as he, Judy, and both sisters jumped out of the car, leaving it to stop on the dead end.

"Okay, maybe... Maybe some of the evidence survived." Judy breathed out,

KABOOM!

train car exploded, destroying all of the evidence. "Everything is gone. We've lost it all."

"Yeah." Nick said, showing the briefcase with the Night Howler evidence, "Oh, except for this!" He and sandy laughed.

We saved this judy we've still got evidence sandy said

"Ooh, Nick yes!" Judy cheered happily

"Come on! We gotta get to the ZPD." Judy took the briefcase, and runs with it, followed by Nick and the girls

Is there a shortcutskylar inquired.

" through the Natural History Museum." Judy said

The group raced through the Natural History Museum

Look there's the exit sandy said

Judy!

Bellweather! "We found out what's happening." Judy told Bellwether, "Someone's darting predators with a serum. That's what's making them go savage! we found proof sandy added.

"I'm so proud of you, Judy, you did just a super job." Bellwether said proudly.

"Thank you, ma'am!" she then looked confused, "How did you know where to find us?"

Yeah skylar added not unless… she halted no it couldn't be.

"I'll go ahead and take that case, now." Bellwether said reaching for the case.

Don't skylar said.

"Uh, you know what," "I think we will just take this to the ZPD."

Yeh skylar said.

Lets now back away real slow try not to look like we… Awww Crackers!

Woolter was blocking the museum's entrance to the ZPD, he cracked his neck

"Run!" judy said as they flee.

"Get them." Bellwether commanded her guards as they go after the trio.

As they ran

Judy looked behind if someone is closer to catch them, but, didn't see where she's going, so her leg was grazed by a tusk, she fell grabbing her leg in pain

Argh

"Carrots!"

Judy!

Nick ran back to help Judy, while Judy grabbed the case.

"I got you." Nick carried Judy and ran behind a large pillar right next to the girls.

When the he gently put Judy down, the girls cleaned the wound while Nick pulled out his handkerchief, causing the blueberries to spilled out all over the floor, picked one berry and held it to the bunny, "Blueberry?"

Pass.

Ill take one sandy said.

Nick and sandy ate their berry, while skylar wrapped his handkerchief around Judy's wounded leg.

She's coming sandy whispered

Judy quickly held the case to Nick and whispered, "You three, take the case. Get it to Bogo."

"We're not gonna leave you behind, that's not happening." Nick whispered back

That's right sandy said we stick together

No matter what skylar added.

I can't walk!" Judy whispered loudly.

Just... We'll think of something." Nick told her

When skylar remembered sandy's question sandy look at the berry and serum.

Hey sandy said they look similar. Sis are you thinking what I just though

Tottaly skylar said. Guys, we have an idea…"

"We're on the same team, Judy. Underestimated, underappreciated... Aren't you sick of it? Predators - they may be strong and loud, but prey outnumber predators ten-to-one. Think of it - 90% of the population united against a common enemy. We'll be unstoppable.

When the guard checks behind the pillar, he only saw a rabbit statue Alexandra had placed.

Clang! Sandy winced at the sound.

She had knocked over something.

Sorry guys! "Over there!"

Shoot sandy yelled run guys quickly this way.

Nick judy you holding up alright?

Yeah.

The ram guard goes pushes them into the circular pit, causing Nick to drop the case from his paw.

Oooff!

Everyone ok?

Yep

Just peachy.

Nick where's the case?

Uh oh. Sandy said

Everyone looked up and saw that Bellwether had taken the case, and walks near the pit

"Well, you should have just stayed on the carrot farm, huh?" Bellwether giggled evilly to Judy, "It really is too bad, I did like you."

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Judy asked angrily.

"Oh, no, of course not, they will is!" Bellwether then shoots Nick and sandy

"No!" Judy cried, rushing over to Nick, "Oh, Nick?"

Oh no sandy . Savageness in less then 5 minutes skylar shrieked.

"Yes, Police!" There's a savage fox and human in the natural history museum! Officer Hopps is down! Please hurry!"

Sky glared at her that dirty lying sheep!

"Oh, no, Nick! Don't do this, fight it!" Judy sounded desperately as she skylar clutched alexandra.

"Oh, but they can't help it, can they?" Bellwether shrugged cheerfully as she starts pacing in circles to watch the scene, "Since preds are just biologically disposed to be savages."

Nick and sandy opened their eyes they had now now become savage

Growling they slowly approached the two females who backed away with a yelp . When the fox charged at them, sky threw a stuffed deer on them.

Take that fox!

Judy triped and groaned .

Judy skylar ran to help her up."Gosh, think of the headlines!" Bellwether laughed, imagining the headline of the newspaper, _"Hero Cop and Unique Human Visitor Killed by Savage Fox and sister!_ "

"So that's it? Prey fears predators and you stay in power?" judy called up angrily to the sheep.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"It won't work!" Judy remained indignant.

"Fear always works!" Bellwether declared And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way."

Nick and alexandra growled loudly as they crept closer to Judy and skylar

"Oh Nick... No..." Judy uttered, trying to back away.

Alexandra come on sis please snap out of please skylar whimpered.

"Bye bye, Bunny." Bellwether chuckled sinisterly.

Nick crept closely to Judy, and lunged in and "bit" her neck, making her scream in pain

Alexandra then jumped on skylar

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ohh ohh its over good bye cruel, savage world skylar moaned. I'm dying ohh,ohh .

", blood, blood, blood! And death." Judy said ending with her toung hanging out of her mouth revealingit all to be an act dead as Nick pulled away, and smiled at her, while Alexandra smiled ok skye hehe get up, both girls then craked

Alright, you know what, you're milking it. Besides, I think we got it..." Nick stood up, offering paws to help judy stand up. "I think we got it! We got it up there!" He grinned, holding Judy closer to him. Thank you, yakety-yak! You laid it all out beautifully!" nick said politely Bellwether was shocked and confused, looking at the gun.

Huh?

Oh, are you looking for the serum?" Nick interrupted, then took out the serum from his pocket, "Well it's right here."

"What you've got in the weapon there? Those are blueberries." Judy explained cheerfully as Bellwether unloaded the gun, seeing blueberries are placedin the ammo tray, "From my family's farm!"

Gotcha! Smellwether! Sandy crowed. It was our greatest performance evah!

Nick makes pretended to eat the serum, "They are delicious, you should try some."

mmm-mmm skylar said. Put them in ice cream for a delicious treat.

Bellwether slapped the ammo tray back into the gun, Ohh! She growled. Not about to admitv defeat she snapped I framed Lionheart, I can frame you too! It's my word against yours.

Oh really. Skylar said smirking.

"Acually…" Judy hit the button on her carrot pen to play Bellwether's words.

"… _and I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way."_ Bellwether's voice played through the carrot pen.

"It's your word against yours." Judy declared.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom the four friends said together.

Busted both sisters sang Your going to ja-il your going to ja-il.

Bellwether tried to get away, just as Chief Bogo and other police officers arrived just in time to take her away.

Congradulations nick sandy said

You and judy are sonna be a grat team skylar said

A potal suddenly appeared /

What's that nick asked in awe.

Skylar sighed cmon sandy lets go our work here is done.

Sandy sighed bye guys

Bye girls judy said

Be careful out there and don't forget to visit nick called

We wont skylar promised as both girls went to the portal They found them se;lves floating slowly sinking to the floor.

Sky do you think that we'll visit other worlds?

I am certain and I think the voice was the creativite fantasy which Disney is made of.

Indeed said a voice the movies you love will need you to visit them. But not todsy.

Someday soon.

Skylar and sandy looked about

Were back skylar said. Then smiled we better brush up on our favorite movies sis. Cmon!


End file.
